


Thin Ice

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten and Cameron check out a ice skating rink to learn more about their latest stitch. Where it turns out that Kirsten skates like a pro, and Cameron is a ice skating virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Ice

Cameron clung tightly to the rail of the ice skating rink, holding on for dear life as he tried to stay upright. They're latest stitch case had brought them here. Cameron, who had never ice skated before in his life, immediately regretted the decision to go out onto the ice with Kirsten. He looked and felt like an idiot, and it didn't help when a small girl about the age of 7 glided by with relative ease, causing the neuroscientist's expression to sour even more.

"I told you, you didn't have to come." Kirsten said as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed, looking completely comfortable out on the ice. "I always do better when we come to the places I see in the stitch, you know that."

He let go of the rail and started to slowly slide towards her, arms held out to the sides, trying to manage some form of balance. "Yes, I know. Just like you know that I'm not letting you go alone."

Starting to think he was finally getting a handle on it, he straightened up and attempted to move his feet. It was going well, for about five seconds, until he found himself losing traction. Flailing his arms in a failed attempt to stay upright, he quickly wound up falling flat on his posterior on to the ice.

Kirsten covered her mouth as she laughed. "Nice moves, Bambi."

As the blonde literally skated circles around him, he glowered at her. But as annoyed as he was, she was beautiful to watch. Her movements were so graceful and fluid, every move she made seemed completely effortless and flowed right into the next one. It was really a sight to see.

"Where did you learn to skate like that?" Cameron asked, failing to hide the awe in his voice at her abilities.

His companion gave a casual shrug of her shoulders. "It's really just applied Geometry."

The neuroscientist rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head. "Alright, Ice Princess. Let's try to find out some clues to help us make sense of that stitch."

Kirsten stood their, amused at her Cameron's numerous attempts to try and get back up on to his feet. Each try for him to stand up again was worse than the next and landed him back in the same place every time. Kirsten found something oddly endearing about the situation, like watching a small puppy try to jump up on to the couch.

Groaning loudly, Cameron flopped down onto his back and let out a defeated sigh. "I give up! Let me freeze. Go on with out me!" He cried out dramatically.

She shook her head and sighed, starting to feel bad for her companion. "Come on." She skated over to him and offered him her hand to pull him up. After much struggle, he managed to get himself into a sitting position. He reached out and took her outstretched hand and Kirsten tried to pull him up to his feet. But in the process, his skate got caught under hers, causing her to trip and sending her toppling down right on top of him.

Their body's were pressed against each other and their faces were merely inches apart. He could feel her breath tickling against the side of his cheek. As their eyes drifted up to meet one another, they held the gaze between them, and in that instance, forgot anyone else was in the room. For a brief moment, he considers leaning up and kissing her. His brain swiftly decides it would be a bad idea, but a small wave a courage suddenly flows through him and he decides to just go for it anyway.

His hand starts to reach up to cup her face, but the moment between them was quickly shattered by the nasally voice of child yelling, "Get a room!"

Kirsten is the first to react. She turns to the boy who made the comment and glares daggers at him just before saying, "You know someone was murdered here, right?"

The little boy's eyes widen in fear and he immeditatly takes off for the other side of the rink at a lightning fast pace.

The blonde rolls off of Cameron and sits beside him on the ice. They both turn to look at each other and are quickly overtaken by a fit of chuckles over what just happened. He turns to Kirsten and asks, "But, I thought the girl in the stitch was killed outside her apartment?" Kirsten nods. "She was. But telling him that would have been way less effective." The matter of fact-ness tone in her voices makes him shake his head and laugh. She never fails to suprise him.

Neither of them acknowledge the event that preceded Kirsten chasing off the kid though, and instead go back what they were doing prior.

Getting back onto her feet, the duo take another try at getting Cameron back on to his. This time they're successful.

Kirsten then holds her hand out to him once again and Cameron tilts his head slightly, puzzled by the gesture. She explains. "I can't spend this entire outing trying to pull you up off the ice because you keep falling. It'll be easier this way."

Cameron gives her hesitant look, but doesn't argue. Though part of him is embarrassed by the idea of having to be lead around the ice rink like a little kid, he can tell it's actually her way of looking out for him. Not to mention, he's definitely not against doing something the requires them to hold hands.

As he takes her hand in his, he feels a warm sensation fill his chest, making him forget all about the chilly air of the ice skating rink. Kirsten looks back at him expectantly to see if he's ready to go and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. He nods and gives her a lopsided smile.

"Lead the way, Stretch."


End file.
